<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me tolerate you by RuinBled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057390">Let me tolerate you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinBled/pseuds/RuinBled'>RuinBled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Félix (PV) Are Cousins, Adrinette is not endgame, Alternate Universe, Angry Alya Césaire, Angst?, Cats Plagg and Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Confused Alya Césaire, F/M, Félix Graham de Vanily - Freeform, He gets over it, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Félix (Miraculous Ladybug), felinette - Freeform, they're mentioned later though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinBled/pseuds/RuinBled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you deem yourself intolerable, then let me be the one to tolerate you."</p>
<p>In which Felix is intolerable and Marinette deems herself unloveable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. she was happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so I'm gonna have it so they're ALREADY friends. just to save my brain the ache</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette stared blankly at her tablet, leaning her chin against her palm with a pained sigh. There wasn't much time left and she was silently thankful that she didn't have to feel the harsh glares of her classmates.  She wasn't quite sure what she had done this time but she couldn't find it in her heart to care like she once did. That's how she felt these days though. </p><p> </p><p>The high-pitched ringing of the bell seemed to jolt her from her somewhat peaceful hell she called her mind. She watched what had once been her friend group surround Lila with gleeful expressions. A small part of her wanted to believe they still cared for her. Yet Alyas calls had gotten less frequent, Nino's song suggestions had suddenly stopped, and Adrien. Well, she and Adrien hadn't been close, to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>A soft ding rang through the classroom, gathering the unwanted attention from her classmates as she rushed to answer it. "Yes, Claude? No, the bell just rang. Of course, I have to grab my stuff." She grumbled, feeling the piercing gaze of her confused classmates. Hushed whispers erupted through the classroom, confused as to who this Claude was. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette sighed softly, balancing her phone between her shoulder and ear. "Don't you DARE let him out of that car, Allegra." She sighed, making her way down the steps as she pressed her free fingers to her temple. She could feel the presence of her classmates hot on her trail. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>why now? they certainly didn't care before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A soft squeak came from her throat as she was suddenly picked up. She instinctively gripped onto the other shoulders, narrowing her eyes at the group she had admittedly been spending too much time with. "Uh, Marinette who are these people?" Alya was the first the speak up, staring at the blunette as if she'd grown two heads.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! This is Claude, the blonde is Allegra, and the guy with the green hat is Mercury." She could feel her stomach twist into knots as her classmates watched Claude and Allegra tug at her arms. "We'll have to do proper introductions later! We can't keep her ice king waiting!" Mercury sang, opening the car door, shooting Marinette's class a cheeky smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette sputtered staring at Allegra as she tugged the clumsy girl towards a car. "He's <em>not</em> my ice king!" She squeaked, looking between the trio as they wiggled their brows as she climbed into the car leaving her class in shock.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Who...What.." Alya could barely form words as she shifted her gaze to Nino who matched her expression. </p><p> </p><p>"Who the hell is 'ice king'" The class turned their heads to match the voice only to be matched with Adrien Agreste. He looked as if he was trying to solve the puzzle within his mind only to come to dead ends. While Marinette hadn't exactly been MIA, they hadn't spoken unless it was for school.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel his stomach twist into painful knots as he suddenly got the urge to vomit. Why didn't Marinette act like that with him? They were friends, right? Adrien clenched his fist around the hem of his white overshirt as his narrowed eyes followed the disappearing car.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Marinette wasn't in a relationship was she?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The thought made his heart squeeze and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. Part of it made sense. The coy smiles at her phone in between classes, the phone calls as she's walking into school. Everything was pointing to it and it made him sick.</p><p> </p><p>"Alya has she said anything about a guy?" He whispered, shifting his gaze to who was supposed to be Marinette's best friend.</p><p> </p><p>A nervous frown overtook her features. "Marinette and I haven't talked in weeks. Not after she attacked Lila in the locker room. why?" Alya admitted watching as Adrien scratched the back of his neck and he swallowed the bile that begged to be released. "It's the only thing that makes sense. With Luka away on tour and the fact, he isn't an 'ice king'"</p><p> </p><p>A small voice perked up from within the crowd. "Those were Lukas friends from the prep school. Only one of them was missing" Juleka sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Marinette's been hanging with them for a couple of weeks now." She explained.</p><p> </p><p>'Why didn't you tell us?'</p><p>'So she's actually over Adrien?"</p><p>'what about us?'</p><p> </p><p>Juleka tilted her head with a frown. "It wasn't my business, guys. In fact, it still isn't our business." She reasoned, giving roses hand a gentle squeeze.  "So she's in a relationship?" Alya asked timidly, chewing on her thumb as Juleka sighed. "I don't know. They're cozy and always next to each other but I honestly don't know." Juleka shrugged, shifting her weight from her right to her left. "She looks REALLY happy with him though!! He's usually reading but she's always laying against him in some way!" Rose gushed, letting go of Julekas's hand to cup her hands to her heart.</p><p> </p><p>Alya couldn't believe it. Marinette was potentially in a relationship and hadn't told her. She had other friends. Marinette was happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. She was okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette shifted uncomfortably as she followed her friends to the back of the boat. If she was honest she wanted to be at home. She was exhausted from the small interaction. Her friends nervously watched as she instinctively let her backpack fall with a small thud. She watched with tired eyes as Felix slowly opened his arms, letting her fall into his embrace with a content grumble. "Tell me you slept last night." He whispered, gently pushing her hair from her eyes with a frown. He was all too familiar with her odd sleeping schedule but he still tried his best to make sure she at least got <em>some</em> sleep. He was only met with a high-pitched yawn, as she played with the hem of his vest. "Dupain-Cheng you need to sleep." He hissed, well aware of their friend group's gaze as they began to set the projector up. "I got four I promise." She whispered as she focused on the soft thump of his heartbeat as he shifted his body. Their new position, let her cuddle into his more as he propped his legs on either side of her body.  "Just sleep you small pest." He whispered, a smile overtaking his features as she let her eyes flutter shut.</p><p> </p><p>"Is she alright, Fe?" Claude asked in a soft tone, draping a small blanket over Marinette's now sleeping frame. "She will be. Her mind is just at its limit. Any clue as to why?" He asked, pushing his glasses further on his nose. The blonde watched as the trio looked between one another nervously. "Her classmates followed her out and started asking who we were. This blonde guy looked like he was gonna kill Claude for hugging her the way he did." Allegra spoke up, dropping pillows around the duo. "Don't even get me started on the girl with glasses. She acted as if <em>our</em> angel owed her an explanation." The blonde girl hissed, flipping her braid over her shoulder. Felix narrowed his eyes as he watched Claude grab her phone. "What are you doing you dog?" He grumbled, bookmarking his book once he realized his reading time was now over.</p><p> </p><p>Claude smiled mischievously, opening snapchat and posting a series of videos on the group most specifically focusing on the cuddled-up duo. "Fe how come Mari never gives <em>us</em> her bakery warmth?" He asked, watching as the red outline slowly circled. A smirk overtook the boy's features as he gently pulled the blunette closer. "Because I'm worthy." He hissed, slowly pulling Marinette's hair ties out and putting them on his wrist. Once the recording stopped, Claude howled with laughter, yelping with Mercury smacked the back of his head. "You'll wake the baby, dingus."</p><p> </p><p>Felix rolled his eyes, a frown taking over his features as he, pressed his face into the girl's hair. I hadn't taken the group long to finally settle down on the floor, clearly ready for their weekly movie night.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Adrien could feel his heart slamming into concrete as he and Alya watched Marinette's snapchat story. He wanted to break something. Slam his fists into a wall or throw one of his father's expensive vases across the sitting room. "Maybe we're just reading into it too much, Adrien." Alya countered, watching as he stood up and began to pace the room. "If they're just friends then why wasn't she like that with us?" He whined, pressing his fingers into his temples. Alya knew she shouldn't say the reasoning. Part of her still wanted to believe that this was just an evil scheme to get back at them for ditching her for bullying Lila. "Adrien... She liked you. A lot." She whispered, watching as the blonde's world came crashing down. "But she never-" </p><p> </p><p>"She tried but it never quite worked in her favor." She admitted, gently biting on her thumb as he looked at his phone. "I have to call her. I can't-" The boy could barely form words as he fumbled to put in his passcode only for it to be taken from his hands. "Nino-" He whimpered, watching as who he thought was supposed to be his best friend shook his head. "Adrien I can't let you do that. I know you miss Mari. Believe me, I do too but now is not the time." He offered gently, watching as the blonde looked at him like a kicked puppy. Nino gently set the phone on the coffee table, wrapping his arms around his best friend. That had seemed to break the walls that had been keeping Adrien at bay as his body began to shake through every sob he let out. "It's not <em>fucking</em> fair" He cried, knees buckling as he grabbed onto Nino's shirt.  </p><p> </p><p>Nino looked at Alya with a frown and shook his head. He had to be the sensible one in this situation. With Alya being upset at Marinette for not telling her about Felix and Adrien wanting to rush to Marinette's unneeded aid, he had no choice. As much as it pained him to see his best friend and girlfriend like this, he couldn't fix it and he certainly couldn't demand Marinette to fix it as his girlfriend had done it in the past. Because even though they weren't okay, she was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>